I'm A Devil 1
by Silver Debby
Summary: Eomma yang ngubah aku jadi devil. Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Ngebunuh angel? Itukah tugasku sekarang?


Cast:

Lee Hyukjae become yeoja

Lee Donghae still namja

Lee Sungmin become yeoja

Cho Kyuhyun still namja

PAIRING HAEHYUK

Disclamer : Semua main chast hanya milik ELF, tapi khusus buat Hyukjae hanya milik author #dibakar Jewels.

Note :FF pertamaku ini,,,semoga gag ancur-ancur amat yaaa… typo

sooo bekicot…

~~~~~~~~~~~~HAEHYUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PROLOG

~1~

"Eomma! Andwae, andwae, andwae!"

'Waeyo? Kenapa Eomma membunuhku? Benarkah ini Eomma-ku yang selalu tersenyum manis padaku dan memperlakukanku begitu hangat? Wae?!'  
_"Eunhyuk~ benar, kumpulkan rasa dendam pada Eomma-mu, selimutilah hatimu dengan rasa kebencian. Karena rasa dendam yang kamu miliki dapat mengalahkan apapun, memenuhi semua keinginanmu, dan dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yg belum kamu ketahui jawabannya."_

"Hm? kamu siapa? Kamu malaikat? Aku gak butuh malaikat lagi."

"_Aku? Aku akan menjadi malaikat penolongmu setelah kamu benar-benar mempunyai kebencian itu."_

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menolongku?"

_"Kamu ingin membunuh wanita itu kan? Akan ku bantu. Tapi sebelum itu semua, berikanlah aku kehidupanmu yang tersisa."_

"Heuh? Aku sudah mati. Kamu lihat sendiri kan kalau aku sudah dibunuh oleh wanita itu?"

"_Ne, kamu sudah mati. Tapi 1 menit kehidupanmu saja bisa memberiku kekuatan yang aku inginkan. Tenanglah, jika kamu mau mengikuti perintahku, kamu tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi, rasa sakit karena dikhianati."_

"Jinjja? Dan aku juga bisa membunuh wanita itu?"

_"Hahahaha, lihatlah, tidak perlu waktu lama saja rasa benci dan dendam-mu sudah terkumpul sebanyak itu."_

"Jangan bicara lagi, cepatlah berikan semua hal yang tadi sudah kamu janjikan pada-ku."

_"Arasseo, arasseo. Tapi berjanjilah dulu pada-ku?"_

"Janji apa lagi yang kamu inginkan?"

_"Turuti aku, semua perintahku."_

"Ne, aku akan menuruti semua mau-mu. Asalkan aku mendapat apa yang kamu janjikan."

_"Hahahaha, ternyata tidak salah aku memilih-mu. Aku akan menghidupkanmu seperti-ku. Misi pertama-mu adalah, lakukan penelitian tentang sekolah malaikat, mereka tidak akan mengenalimu karena kamu berasal dari manusia."_

"Cuma itu yang perlu aku lakukan?"

_"Dan juga, bunuh pengganggu. Ada 2 malaikat disana, kamu perlu mencari tahunya. Akan ada yang membantu-mu."_

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

_"Lakukan saja, bukannya kamu sudah setuju akan menuruti semua perintahku?"_

"ne."

Upacara pembangkitan Eunhyuk pun dilakukan di Dimensi Hitam, dimana para Evil dan Devil hidup bersama dibawah pimpinan Leader yang selalu menyembunyikan mukanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

"Jadi ini bentuk Devil-ku?" Komentar Eunhyuk saat melihat dirinya dengan penampilan gaun pendek hitam berenda, 1 taring kecil terselip dibibirnya, dan ekor panjang menjuntai kelantai.

_"Ne, itulah bentuk Devil milik-mu. Bentuk manusia-mu tidak akan jauh berbeda dari ini. Oh iya, dia akan segera datang, tunggu sa_"_

"Aku disini." Namja itu sudah berdiri didekat jendela, dia terlihat sangat tinggi, putih, dan berpakaian sserba hitam.

"Kyuhyun imnida." Kata namja itu singkat.

"Eunhyuk imnida."

"Oke~ untuk saat ini kalian akan beker_" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk dan Kyu sudah pergi melewati pintu.

"Huweeeee~ setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi! Eunhyuk-ssi!"

Disekolah, mereka berdua diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru. Waktu makan siang, semua siswa dikelas mengerubungi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang hampir tidak bisa mereka jawab.

"Noona, aku sudah menemukan 2 malaikat itu." Jelas Kyu yang kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Jinjja? Seperti apa mereka?"

"Ne, sepertinya memang mereka yang kita cari. Namanya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin."

"Gimana kamu tau kalo mereka ber-2 memang benar-benar malaikat? Aku tidak ingin mengotori tangan-ku dengan membunuh sasaran yang salah."

"Itu sangat mudah, dengan pesona Kyuhyun, semua yeoja akan melakukan apa saja."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pesona, em, pesona apa tadi?"

"Heuh, tidak peduli juga tidak pa-pa. Ayo segera selesaikan misi ini." Kata Kyu dengan wajah seriusnya.

Paginya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Eunhyuk mencari malaikat-malaikat itu.

'Bingo, itu dia.'


End file.
